


Troubled Children

by King_Of_Trash



Series: Our Future [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oikawa needs help taming his kid, Parent Issues, Sugawara is the help he needs, Troubling children, slight angst, this kid is a savage you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing his chance in ever becoming a famous volleyball player was bad enough, but how the hell was he meant to deal with a kid at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Children

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something cute I've been wanting to write for a long time and it's finally finished so here you go! My tribute to OiSuga hell!

_“Daddy?”_

_“What?”_

_“Can we get ice cream?”_

_“No, maybe some other time.”_

_“But…”_

_“I said not right now, alright?!”_

_“You’re so mean Daddy! I wish Mommy was here! Mommy would let me get ice cream! Mommy would get me anything I asked! All you do is yell at me and call me a brat! Daddy is bad!”_

It was normal for the two of them to have arguments. Almost too normal. At the age of twenty-five he should not be arguing with some immature kid.

Especially not when the kid was his own. One abandoned by his own damn mother.

So why the hell did he continue to compare him to the woman?

A groan left the brunette’s lips and as he covered his eyes with his arm. He currently laid on his bed, keeping his distance from the little devil downstairs. A little devil that was meant to turn six within the next couple of days.

Why even bother celebrating the thing anyway? There was nothing to celebrate other than an accident living another year.

Perhaps that was a cruel way to put it. Even so, he had no intentions in going out of his way to throw an ungrateful brat a party that he would not even enjoy in the first place. All he would do is complain, and complain, and complain. Oikawa never got a break from it.

His train of thought would have continued if it weren’t for the click of the front door being opened and closed. The brunette froze in place for  a moment. He wasn’t running off without asking again, was he?

Oikawa quickly pulled himself up from the bed and ran to the window. When he opened the blinds, sure enough, he saw the small, brunette boy running down the sidewalk. Where was he going this time?

It was almost tempting to just let the kid go, to let him get into trouble, to let him learn his lesson the hard way, but Oikawa was surprisingly enough not that cruel.

He made his way down to the kitchen of the small house and glanced down at the note on their table.

 

_Don’t bother following me! I’m going to someone who actually cares about me!_

_Someone like Mommy!_

_So I won’t be back for a while! Maybe I’ll even try getting help with your mean issues while I’m at it! You can thank me later!_

 

Words within the letter were mixed together and many of the words were misspelled, although Oikawa did not bother dwelling on it. He had to find this brat before he got himself into trouble.

But where the hell would he go? Someone who loves him similar to how he believes his mom did? He did not have many friends that Oikawa was aware of, and based off of the note it had to be an adult, right?

He grabbed his phone and headed out in the direction he saw his son run off in. He looked down at his phone, scrolling through the contacts until he found the name he was searching for.

Although they still kept in touch, Iwaizumi had moved away from the area. Moving to lessen the distance between them was something Oikawa wanted to do, but with all the stress he was under at this time it would become too much. Not to mention the small tinge of envy he felt towards his friend.

Becoming a famous athlete was something he could only dream of now.

"Hello?"

Oikawa grinned at the sound of the other voice on the other end, "Iwa-Chan! How are you?"

"I was taking Kaori out shopping, is something wrong?"

Kaori was Iwaizumi's adopted seven year old daughter. Oikawa had only met her once but she was certainly adorable. A bit shy though.

"Ah! How is Kaori doing?"

"Oikawa..."

He sounded serious, and it was obvious he knew something was wrong. It was not like Oikawa to randomly call in and ask how his best friend's family was doing.

"What about Keiji? Is he doing well?"

"It's Shou again, isn't it?"

Oikawa closed his mouth for a moment. Iwaizumi, he was likely the only one who knew of his family problems. In some ways he wished no one knew of them. But how else was he meant to get help?

"He ran away again."

"Do you have any idea where he went?"

Oikawa thought for a moment, "I know the general direction he went, but he left a note saying he was going to find someone who loves him as much-" he stopped himself.

"This again?" Iwaizumi sighed, "well has he ever mentioned someone who could possibly be that person?"

"He really likes his kindergarten teacher but-"

"Do you know where they live?"

"Of course not!"

"Phone?"

"No!"

"Name?"

"No!"

"You don't know the name of Shou's teacher?" Iwaizumi sounded concerned.

"What does it matter? My parents didn't know most of my teachers. I don't see why it's important," the brunette complained.

"You're trusting them with the safety of your child. You should know what kind of person they are- Yes, Kaori, we can get the dress. Does it fit?" Iwaizumi was speaking to his daughter. Ah, that was right, he mentioned he was taking her out shopping.

Oikawa's voice softened from his earlier annoyed tone.

"Hey, Iwa-Chan?"

"What is it?"

"How is Keiji doing?"

There was a moment of silence before his friend could reply. The change in his voice was clear. He wasn't doing well, and Oikawa knew that.

"Not so good."

Although Oikawa was expecting that answer, his throat tightened.

"Does Kaori know?"

"No, no she doesn't."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No, not yet."

_________________________

"Shou?!"

"Sensei! I need help!" the young boy cried. He was out of breath and usually neat hair was a mess. What happened?

Sugawara stared down at the boy with concern. This boy, his student, why was he standing at his doorway? Why was he here in the first place? Did he run away?

He motioned for Shou to come in quickly.

"Shou, why are you here?" he asked as he closed the door behind the boy. He turned to the brunette and crossed his arms, "you know it is not safe to be out on your own. Where is your parent? Did they bring you here?"

"Daddy hates me! And Mommy isn't here anymore! If I spend another day with Daddy I'm going to die!" Shou's eyes began to tear up.

Oh dear, it was one of those situations.

"Okay," Sugawara lowered himself so he was about the boy's height now, "so what makes you think he hates you?" Every child went through this stage, believing their parents hate them. What Sugawara wanted to make sure was if this was just that, or if it was a real issue.

"He doesn't do anything with me! He yells at me all the time! He's always the happiest when I leave for school! He hates me! I know he does!"

"Okay, try to calm down, Shou. Has he always been this way?"

"No! I used to see him a little when I lived with Mommy and he was really fun! Now he's boring and angry!" the brunette huffed.

Sugawara's eyes shone concern for both Shou and his father. Something must have happened to this man if Shou spoke the truth. However, Sugawara was well aware that Shou enjoyed over exaggerating situations.

"Do you have any idea what might have caused it?"

For once, Shou went silent for a moment as if in thought. He tapped his chin lightly as he thought.

"I think Daddy hurt his knee."

"His knee?"

Shou nodded, although he gave no more information on the situation. Sugawara decided against prompting the boy to tell him more. It was not his family business.

"Shou, you know I'm going to have to call him and tell him you're here, right?"

The brunette's blue eyes widened as he looked up to his teacher. It was beginning to look as if Shou was scared of his father, despite nothing he's told Sugawara being a serious cause of fear.

"Has he ever hurt you? Maybe by hitting you?"

When the younger shook his head relief flooded over the teacher. So it was not a serious issue after all.

"Would you like to relax and calm down for a bit before I call him?" Sugawara knew Shou did not want his father to be called in the first place, but he needed to understand he could not just run away. Sugawara could not, as well, allow him to stay for very long without a parent knowing. It would result in trouble for the both of them.

The ash-hair colored male did not recall Shou's father coming to school at all except to pick him up and drop him off, or at least he assumed that was the case. Sugawara's never met the man. Perhaps if he met the man, it would calm Shou down a bit. He knew the young boy depended to him more than he probably should, so perhaps meeting this parent would be a good thing.

Shou Oikawa. Despite being so young he was intelligent for his age. There were things he struggled with, however. Something that stood out to Sugawara was how badly behaved he could be. Perhaps that was because of his poor relationship with his parents.

The brunette hesitated before nodding slightly, "okay..." He glanced up at the other, a sudden shy demeanor overwhelming him.

"Sensei?"

"If you want you can call me 'Suga-san' outside of school," the young man offered with a smile, "what is it?"

Shou's expression brighten, "Suga-san, do you have any cookies?"

"Cookies?" Sugawara tapped his chin, "hmm, maybe I can find something for you. Would you like something to drink as well?"

"Milk!"

Sugawara nodded, "I'll be right back! Wait here, alright?"

Shou nodded excitedly and made his way towards the nearby couch, sitting down. His feet began to swing back and forth excitedly.

As for Sugawara, he made his way towards the kitchen. He didn't need to cook, there were already store bought cookies on the counter.

He took out a small plate and a cup and placed three large cookies on the plate. He then poured the milk and as quickly as he could, went back to the room Shou was waiting in.

The boy's expression brightened when he saw Sugawara return. The young man placed the cookies and milk down on the coffee table for the boy.

"Anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

"Not tell Daddy that I'm here?" Shou looked hopeful, but that hope quickly drained from his blue eyes when the older of the two shook his head.

"If that's all, I'll call your dad and inform him you're here," Sugawara went to leave the room again, only to pause with a thoughtful idea.

"You don't believe he cares about you?"

"He doesn't! All he does is yell at me and get angry!"

"How about this, if he comes to pick you up it proves he cares about you, right? If he does not come and get you I'll see what else I can do."

Shou huffed and grabbed a cookie from the plate, "fine..."

Sugawara laughed a bit and nodded a bit. Finally, he was getting somewhere with the young boy.

The man took this to his advantage and left the room as Shou began to shove the cookie into his mouth. He hummed quietly as he grabbed his bag of school papers and began looking over the papers until he finally found Shou's. It had his father's number.

Taking out his phone, he dialed the number written on the paper. He silently prayed the man would answer.

"Uh, hello? Who is this?" it was a male who answered. He sounded rather young, but you never knew through the phone.

"Ah! Yes, sorry. Is this Oikawa-san? Shou Oikawa's father?"

"You found him?! Who is this?!" He sounded worried. That was a good sign.

"My name is Koushi Sugawara. I am your son's kindergarten teacher," the young man introduced himself, "I have no idea how he found me but..,"

"Where are you right now?" He sounded very demanding, it took Sugawara a bit aback.

When his address was stated, the male on the other line announced he was on his way and hung up hurriedly. So quickly that it left Sugawara feeling rushed and confused. He was really worried about Shou. How could Shou even question his father hated him in the first place?

He decided not to dwell on the matter and went back to the room he left Shou in. He brought his phone with him just in case the man called him to ask for directions. Although, his house was not that hard to find.

Sugawara smiled at the boy who was currently distracted with the last cookie he was nibbling on. He had not noticed his teacher's current presence in the room.

"Your father is on his way here. He sounds very worry," Sugawara frowned, "Why did you run away in the first place?"

Shou looked up at Sugawara with a panicked expression, "he won't let me do anything! He said no about getting ice cream! How can someone do that?!"

"You can not always get what you want. Sometimes you have to be patient. Think about it, if you're unable to get everything you want, the moments you do get your way makes it that much more special. If you get everything you want, you'll grow in debt and won't be able to get anything in the near future. Especially if it's just your dad and you."

Everything Sugawara said seemed to go over the kid's head. A sigh left the man's lips. Right, he shouldn't expect him to understand. He was only a kid after all.

Another conversation sparked, something other than Shou's father or parents. It was a rather nice relief from all the stress caused in just a couple of hours.

Shou was finally calm.

Or at least, until there was a knock on the door.

Shou jumped at the sound before turning to Sugawara. There was a mixture of anger and fear within those blue eyes.

Sugawara smiled at the boy and ruffled the other's brunette hair before standing from his seated position, "I'll talk to him before he comes to see you, alright? You needn't worry."

Shou hesitantly nodded as the oldest of the two left to the door. Now at the door, he let in and out a deep breath. Shou's father, a man who according to his own son was a cruel man, was right behind this door.

He opened the door, only to freeze in shock. He knew this person.

Tooru Oikawa. Aoba Josai's famous setter. He was always assumed to go far in life with his talent. A talent that many envied.

So why was this man here, at his doorstep, looking for his son who ran away from him.

Then Sugawara remembered something Shou mentioned earlier. His father had injured his knee.

"Oikawa-san-?" forcing himself to ignore his earlier thoughts, "Shou is in the other room, but I promised to talk to you first."

The brunette wore the same shocked expression as Sugawara. "Sugawa- you're a-" he choked on his own words.

Sugawara nodded, “yes, I’m Shou’s teacher if that’s what you mean.”

“I, I see.., so, where is he anyways?”

“I already said he was in the other room, but I promised to talk to you first. He’s scared of you, you know that right?” his eyes softened.

“He mentioned you had an injury not too long ago. Is this foul behavior towards him because you’re mentally beating yourself up over not being able to continue with your dream?”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, “what would you know about it?! You’re obviously content with watching over brats!”

Sugawara did not flinch, he stood his ground.

“He’s your son, some of us aren’t as fortunate as you to have one.”

“Fortunate?!” Oikawa laughed, “you think I’m lucky?! You think I should be happy?! I didn’t even plan on having a family when I was younger! He was a mis-” he stopped himself. That was too far. Too far for even Oikawa to say with the possibility of Shou hearing this.

Oikawa was losing his cool much more quicker than before. It was not like Sugawara knew him all that well, but he could tell. Oikawa was cold now. He didn’t care. About himself, nor his son. Or at least, that was Sugawara was reading.

No, maybe he just didn’t care about himself.

“So that’s the case?” Sugawara smiled a bit, “he’s very intelligent you know. He’s also very determined. He doesn’t care about what any of the children in his class think of him. We’ve been only going through the basics since I like to set my students into the world with intelligence and kindness rather than learning everything in their later years of school. I also dislike bullies. You should be proud. Yes, he can be a bit hard to deal with, but over all he’s a good kid.”

Oikawa was taken aback for a moment. Why was Sugawara praising Shou when all he caused was trouble? He had to be badly behaved at school too, right? He wasn’t the only one who experienced the boy’s bratty ways, right?

“L-let me thank you.”

“Thank me? For what?”

“For taking care of Shou. I’ll bring your somewhere, I’ll buy you something, let me do something to thank you.”

Sugawara blinked at the other with confusion and tilted his head slightly, thank him? For taking Shou in for this time or for taking care of him over all when at school?

A laugh left the shorter male, “you don’t need to thank me I’m fine! But, if you insist I wouldn’t mind meeting with you again. It’s been a while, maybe we could catch up. Not that we knew each other well to begin with.”

Relief flooded over Oikawa. He didn’t understand why he was so tense. Perhaps it was because Shou was involved with all of this. Perhaps it was because someone he knew from the past, an enemy from the past, was close to his son. Or perhaps it was because Sugawara’s become more and more beautiful since they met each other.

How long ago was that last match, seven years ago? So it was about seven years since he’s seen Sugawara. Seven years since he failed his team. Seven years since he’s seen the person he despised. Seven years since a mistake that changed his life forever. No.., the mistake was closer to eight years ago.

And it’s been a year since he injured himself. Injured himself from working too damn hard. He should have listened to Iwaizumi. He knew that now. But it was too late.

“Yeah, does tomorrow after your class work?” Oikawa asked.

Sugawara glanced back into the house at something, Oikawa assumed he was looking at the calendar. Sugawara then turned back and nodded, “I should be free. Will Shou be coming with us?”

Oikawa tensed just slightly, he did not have anywhere for the boy to go. Possibly Iwaizumi’s if he had time to go there and get back, but Iwaizumi was already under enough stress due to his husband’s illness.

“I can try to find someone that will ta-”

“Oh no! I would like him to come. It could be a family thank you!” Sugawara grinned. Why was he so damn cute? This wasn’t the plan. Oikawa didn’t want to fall in love again whether this were the case or not. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t risk it even if it was just the slightest chance.

But did he want to be alone as well? Iwaizumi couldn’t be there for him as much anymore. Hell, Oikawa didn’t even know how to help Iwaizumi through difficult times when Iwaizumi was always there for him.

Who could love someone like that?

No one. It was proven time after time again, it would be proven again in the future.

So why even bother?

“So, would you like me to meet you after school? I can wait for you.”

Sugawara smiled and nodded, “sounds good!”

“Daddy, stop flirting. It’s gross.”

Both adults turned to the small boy who was standing behind Sugawara, glaring up at Oikawa.

But for some reason, Oikawa did not yell at him. Instead, he laughed.

Damn, the kid caught him.

_________________________

“Are we already to go?”

“I’m ready!”

“I am! But, Oikawa-san, what did you have planned for us?”

The brunette smiled a bit. He forgot to ask what Sugawara liked, or wanted to do for that matter. So, he came up with an idea.

“It’s nothing too big, I’m afraid. Living alone with a kid and a poor paying job, I don’t have much money to spend,” he laughed awkwardly.

Despite his warning, Sugawara did not seem to mind. In fact, he seemed happy either way. He looked down at Shou, “do you know what your dad has planned?”

The young boy shook his head. “No! But it better be something fun! I wanted to go home! Everything Daddy comes up with his always boring though..,” the boy huffed

Oikawa opened his mouth to defend himself only to close it again. _Brat_.

Sugawara’s laugh, however, made up for it.

“Sugawara, are you fine with something sweet tasting?” Oikawa wasn’t going to admit his plan, but he had to make sure it was okay.

“I’m fine with sweet food, why?” Sugawara appeared to be someone who would really enjoy sweet foods and flavors. Perhaps Oikawa was wrong based off of the bland answer he was given. Even so, it was an apology gift so it was meant to be at least somewhat of a surprise.

He knew barely anything about Sugawara except for the way he kept people together. He was so cheerful and supportive.

No wonder he was good with kids.

Bringing the two out for ice cream in the park, however, Oikawa found out, was not a bad idea. Both Sugawara and Shou were excited, seeing their happiness and excitement calmed the tension that was building up in Oikawa.

Oikawa stayed back, however, when he caught the two sitting together chatting. He could see why Shou loved Sugawara so much, and perhaps he was rushing things, as he always tended to do when it came to stuff like this, but he believed he was beginning to fall for this man more and more each time he dared to sneak a peek at him.

Despite not looking anything alike, Sugawara and Shou appeared to almost have a parent and son relationship. It almost made Oikawa jealous. He doubted Shou would dare to look at him like that. With admiration, respect, interested in what he had to say. He doubted he’d even get a thank you from him after this.

It was funny how quick people could change. Was that what Oikawa was doing? In the span of only two days? No, not even that.

Perhaps all he needed was happiness and love. How cheesy and lame.

_________________________

“Excuse me, Sugawara?”

“Oikawa-san? Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s not that. Well you see..,” Oikawa hesitated. The brunette man looked at the young boy who was currently playing with his toy cars in the other room.

“It’s Shou’s birthday tomorrow and I was wondering if you could help me plan for it,” he admitted.

“His birthday’s tomorrow? So he’ll be six!” Sugawara sounded joyful, perhaps Oikawa should not have been stressing so much about asking him.

“So you want help planning for it?” the other hummed through the phone, “you’re his father, what does he enjoy doing?”

Oikawa bit his lip lately and began watching Shou from the other room. “Well.., I’m not completely sure,” he laughed nervously, “I can’t say I’ve been the best father to him.”

“Well, you want to change that, right? Why don’t you ask him what he would like? You don’t have to do everything he asks. As long as you make it enjoyable you should be fine,” Sugawara instructed.

Despite his reluctant attitude about the idea, Oikawa gave him to Sugawara’s advice.

“Fine, I’ll call you back.”

“I’ll be here.”

Pressing the button to hang up, Oikawa went up to his son. He silently prayed this kid would not be such a hassle. He did not need an argument just before Shou’s birthday.

“Shou, is there anything you would like for your birthday? Gifts? Somewhere you would like to go?” his voice almost made him sound like he was trying too hard to be kind to the kid with how stressed and forced it sounded. Although, maybe that was the case.

The young boy stopped in the midst of his game of intense car racing and looked up at his father. A heavy frown formed on his face and he looked away from Oikawa.

“Anywhere away from you! Stupid Daddy!”

Why was this kid so damn difficult to deal with?

“Look, I’m trying to be nice can’t you just come up with someth-”

“No! I know Daddy doesn’t want to spend time with me! You’re just trying to prove to Suga-san that you’re a good father! You’re not doing this for me! You’re doing it for yourself!” Shou stood up angrily.

“I’m trying to do what’s best for both of us!” Oikawa snapped, “if you can’t appreciate that then maybe you should go back to your mother! She ditched you here! If that’s the kind of person you want in your life, then be my guest.”

Shou’s blue eyes widened, “Mommy, ditched me here…?” the boy shook his head, “no! That’s not true! Daddy’s lying! Daddy hurt Mommy! You lie! Daddy lies!”

“Damn it Shou! I’m not fucking lying!” Oikawa opened his mouth the snap once more, but held it shut. He was shaking, shaking out of rage.

They say like father, like son. Did that mean he was like this when he was a child. More importantly.., did that mean Shou was destined to be a failure? To come so far only to fail? Was that what Shou was meant to be?

The oldest of the two took a deep breath, and leaned down so he was about Shou’s height. He went to lay a hand on his shoulder, only for Shou to take a step back. He once again held his tongue and just let his hand fall.

“Shou, if you want to continue hating me, then you can. But we won’t get anywhere if we continue to do this. Maybe, just maybe we could find someone else. Someone else who can help me take care of you. Someone like Mommy, only kinder. Wouldn’t you like that?”

“Like Suga-san?”

Oikawa blinked, that was unexpected.

“Something like that…”

“Suga-san could join our family?!”

“I don’t think that’ll-”

“Daddy! For my birthday I want you and Suga-san to kiss!”

“Eh?!”

“I heard that kissing is something only parents do! So you two should kiss! Then you’ll both be my parents! And then Suga-san can give you lessons on how to take care of me!” Shou sounded determined, but Oikawa was not completely sure how to take it.

“Let me get this straight, you want Sugawara and I to.., kiss? And not only that but get married?!”

“Yes!”

“That’s not how it works!”

“That’s how it works for me!”

_________________________

“Hello? Did you figure out what he wanted?”

“Yeah.., could you come over tomorrow? He wants you to come over.”

“I’d be happy to come over! What time?”

“Uh, what do you think you’ll be able to?”

“Is noon okay?”

“Yeah, noon is fine.”

“Alright! I’ll be there!” Sugawara hung up.

Oikawa turned to the small boy who had been listening to their conversation quietly. His brown eyes narrowed as if he were angry, although the light blush on his cheek screamed embarrassment.

“Are you happy now?”

“Yes!”

_________________________

A young, blonde haired girl flipped to the next page, a small giggle leaving her lips.

“Hey Shou, was this Daddy and Papa’s first kiss?”

The teenager looked at her with confusion for a moment before making his way towards his little sister, glancing down at the photo she was pointing at.

Shou grinned, “Yep! It was my sixth birthday and I forced the two to kiss. I could tell they were totally into each other.”

The girl giggled again and began flipping through the photos again. “My sixth birthday is in two days!” she reminded him.

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Shou smiled and leaned down, kissing the small girl on the forehead.

Seven years ago, was that really seven years ago? It was funny how Shou was able to remember that time of his life so clearly. He looked back to the door. Tonight was the parents’ night out, so he was told to watch his younger sister.

She was adopted when she was only an infant some months less of six years ago. Shou wasn’t thrilled about the idea having have a younger sister at the time, but she’s grown on him. They were both pretty closer now, and to be completely honest, it was pretty cool being a big brother.

“Shou?”

He turned back to the girl, “yeah, Sakura?”

The front door opened, however the children were unaware of it.

“They’ll stay, right? I know I can be difficult and I even got angry with Daddy earlier today…”

Shou couldn’t help but laugh, “Trust me, they’ll stay. You have no idea what he’s been through. He’s strong, very strong. Not to mention he’s able to put up with us. I gotta admire that guy.”


End file.
